Dragon Ball GG
by cyberboy13
Summary: Gordon Griffin is a 13 year old boy that discovers that contains some of the last Saiyan genes, many centuries after the Z warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Centuries have past since the events of the Z warriors and the Dragonball series. Over time, Saiyan heritage has become lost in translation, and the only ones that are descendants of the Z warrior Saiyans have far too much human dominance in their DNA to be able to trace back. However, many years ago, before planet Vegeta blew up, a colony of Saiyans left Vegeta and went to a planet near Earth. They knew Earth was the closest race related to Saiyans in the Universe. They studied them, and even sent some Saiyans to Earth. This hidden colony stayed for centuries, until an asteroid attack destroyed their little planet. All that was left was one Saiyan on Earth, who was sent as a child, and doesn't remember he is a Saiyan. His earth name was Frank Griffin, adopted by Scottish parents. Later on, he married a descendant of Bulma that inherited Capsule Corp, Rose Briefs. Rose and Frank had two children, a girl named Violet and a boy named Gordon, after Frank's adopted father. Violet was a year older than Gordon. No one was aware of the Saiyan heritage that was thought to be lost forever, until after Gordon's 13th birthday…

Gordon was a simple teen, he had semi-spiky red hair, a long sleeve yellow shirt with a white one under it. He also had brownish cargo pants, blue eyes, and orange skating shoes. He always tried to just make it through the world of Jr. High, which isn't very easy. He had a normal life, until he discovered his Saiyan bloodline. When a Saiyan boy that is half human, half saiyan reaches puberty age, he loses control of his strength, regardless if he has discovered Ki energy or not. It all unfolded when he started his first day of the 8th grade…

Gordon was walking through the halls of Seinfeld Jr. High, in his hometown New York. He met up with his two best friends, a wacky oddball named Denny and a free-thinking, intelligent cool-headed girl named Monica. "Hey guys, what's up?" Gordon asked. "Oh, you know, same old, same old." Denny said. "In other words, Denny's gonna go crazy on the first day like last year." Monica said. "Can I see you guys' schedules?" Gordon asked. Looking over, they had 3 out of 6 periods where all of them were together. Soon enough, the bell rang. "Darn, I gotta get to my locker- I'll see you later." Walking to his locker, he looked at his combination, and tried it, but it wouldn't budge open. "Stupid lock!" He said, punching a hole through it, opening the locker. "Woah. What was that!" He thought to himself. Gordon put his books in except for his math book, and walked t class.

Meanwhile…

King Kai was resting in the Other World, enjoying his days of death. However, the second Gordon had punched through his locker, King Kai detected an up burst of energy. "Wow, what was that? That power; is it true? Is there really a Saiyan-Human crossbreed still on Earth?" King Kai pointed his antennas in a certain direction. He gained a mental picture of Gordon walking to class. "Could this boy really be a Saiyan? If he is, I need to train him now during his Saiyan puberty, so he can develop his powers quicker." King Kai walked over to the Grand Kai's palace.

Inside, he asked the Grand Kai a favor. "Grand Kai?" He called. "Yes, blue dude?" The Grand Kai responded.

"Call King Yemma and Baba. I need to get in touch with a Saiyan-Human hybrid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gordon Griffin was walking home to his Capsule Corp house. His first day of school had just ended, and he already had tons of homework. Arriving at Capsule Corp, he walked by his mother and father, who were working on another invention. Rose popped her head up.

"Hi, Sweetie! How was school?" She asked.

"Oh, normal." He said. He just wanted to avoid a big chat before going to his room.

"Hey Gordon, check out this new invention. It's an Astro Portal." He showed some blueprints. "Set the coordinates, and you will be teleported to a certain section in outer space." "Uh, cool, Dad. Gotta go!" He ran up the stairs into his room, trying to avoid conversation about what seemed like an impossible machine. He walked by his older sister, who was on the phone, blabbering away about her first day of high school. He entered his room, went on his computer, dropping his backpack on the ground, and started typing on a chat room with Monica and Denny.(note- this section will use slang and 1337)

Griffinator- Hey, what's up?

Monica Lisa- Nothing much, but I got a ton of HW, so I can't hang 2day, waa!

Griffinator- How bout u, Den?

Den-Den- My parents want me to study for a test on Friday, suckzors!

Griffinator- Bites, dude. C ya later!

Gordon logged off, and just sat in his room, popped on the TV, and channel surfed. He was hoping for something good, but all it was were re-runs of cop shows, after school programs, yadda yadda yadda. He decided to get a start on homework, and then he could goof off later.

Back in the Other World, King Kai was conversing with King Yemna in his office and with Baba's ancestor, Beba.

"So you think you can get this boy to train as a Saiyan?" Asked King Yemna. "Why not his father? He is a pure blooded Saiyan, after all."

"Yes," King Kai said, "But Frank is, well, cough a lost cause." King Kai did his chuckle."

"King Kai is right." Beba said. "This boy is experiencing Saiyan/human puberty. If he trains now, his Ki will be discovered and zoomed up very quickly. He might even be able to pull off Super Saiyan, as Frank's father managed to reach Super Saiyan 3, so I wouldn't doubt those genes could be hidden in him, and he could skyrocket up the power level chart very soon.

King Yemna sat in his chair, contemplating. "All right." King Kai and Beba rejoiced. "Beba, use the crystal ball to travel to New York and bring King Kai. The 2 of you will bring the boy to the Other World. He can learn his history on the way, and once there, some of the dead warriors would be more than happy to help train a Saiyan Human hybrid."

King Kai and Beba left the office and started making their way through Snake Way's clouds to Earth.

Gordon was sitting in his room, doing algebra problems, and struggling with it. "Darn it, I don't get this!" In a fit of rage, he threw the papers off his desk, and then he accidentally turned over his desk in a fit of Saiyan fury. "Sheesh, what's going on lately? Am I Superman or something?"

As soon as he finished this sentence, a bright light appeared behind him, and he looked at it in awe, and as the light faded away, King Kai and Beba appeared before him. His jaw dropped, not knowing what to say.

"Close enough." King Kai chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gordon couldn't believe what he saw. Some weird blue elf in sunglasses and an old lady floating on a crystal ball appeared in his room. He wasn't sure what to make of it, blinking in disbelief. He could only utter a few words.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" He asked nervously.

"Hello Gordon." King Kai responded. "I am King Kai, overseeing god of this quadrant of the universe. This (ahem) lovely young lady is Beba, a transporter from the Other World."

Beba gave King Kai a dirty look. King Kai continued.

"We have come here to bring you to the Other World. Do you know how far back your bloodline traces?" He asked.

Gordon stopped stammering and replied, "Well, my Mom is from Orange City far away, and my Dad has parents from Scotland,"

King Kai raised his hand like he wanted to comment.

"How about place the word 'Vegeta' instead of Scotland?" King Kai said.

Gordon gave a puzzled look. "What the heck is Vegeta?"

King Kai put his hand on Gordon's shoulder. "I have lots of explaining to do."

Beba teleported the three of them out of Gordon's room and placed them onto Snake Way. Gordon freaked out, looking around to seeing he wasn't in his room anymore, much less Earth.

"This is Snake Way. It is the road to the Other World, a place where dead spirits who are noble enough to have their bodies in the afterlife go to live for all of eternity."

Gordon's eyes widened. "I'm not dead, am I?"

King Kai laughed. "No, but you do have another special quality that requires a trip there."

Beba left King Kai and Gordon, as they walked down the road to King Yemna's office. Gordon looked up at the giant, wondering if he was going crazy.

"Well, this is the Saiyan boy? Sure does look a lot more human to me!" Yemna bellowed.

King Kai reassured him. "Trust me."

Yemna sighed. "All right, I'll send a plane for a visit to the Other World."

King Kai got a big grin on his face, and walked to the plane tarmac. Gordon, not sure what to do, just followed him. He looked at the big yellow clouds, all the dead people boarding the planes, and the elf-like people that were pilots and plane workers.

"So why do I need to go to the Other World, King Kai? What's this special quality? And what does it have to do with the Vegeta and Saiyan thing?" Gordon asked curiously.

King Kai just signaled Gordon to follow him to the plane, and they got in their seats. The plane took off, and Gordon looked out the window, astonished by the yellow clouds. King Kai tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Gordon, we have some serious talking to do."

"Wait, before you begin, what are my parents going to think about where I am?" Gordon demanded.

"Don't worry, I sent a telepathic message as you saying 'I'm going to hang out, later.'" King Kai replied. "Now sit down. I think it is time you learned your true past of your father…"

King Kai sent pictures to Gordon's head as he lectured.

"Long, long ago, a planet in the deepest corner of space had two races on it- the Tuffles and the Saiyans. The Tuffles were much more sophisticated, while the Saiyans were far more primitive. They loved fighting, and had very primate-esque characteristics, just like humans. The Saiyans tried to conquer the planet for themselves, and while the Tuffles' weaponry was powerful, the Saiyans won with the ability to turn into an Oozaru, or a giant ape, with a full moon, multiplying their power by 10X. The Saiyans renamed the planet Vegeta after their new king. Word of the Saiyan power spread, and beings across the galaxy exchanged money and other items of value for planets. The Saiyans were ordered to eliminate a planet's population, and eventually even younger Saiyans were sent to planets to destroy upon growing up. However, many Saiyans did not want part of this, and secretly left the planet, forming their own colony near Earth, as humans were the closest race to them. They sent Saiyans not to destroy, but to study them, and interbreed with humans, to make all powerful Human-Saiyan hybrids. Unfortunately, an asteroid attack hit the planet the Saiyans had colonized, and the only known Saiyan to survive was your father. However, due to a crash landing of his ship, he did not remember his programming. He landed in New York, where your grandparents found him and adopted him. Your father, your sister, and you, are the last of the most powerful race in the history of time."

King Kai had finished. Gordon just sat there, overwhelmed by this news. He wasn't sure what to say, or what questions to ask. There was still plenty of time before the plane landed, so he figured he might as well ask.

"What happened to the Saiyans on Vegeta, why don't I have a tail, how can I have super strength if I haven't harnessed KI, and why did you pick me instead of my dad or Violet?"

King Kai just chuckled, stirred for a couple of seconds, and responded, sending more images to Gordon while talking.

"A race called the Changlings were one of the Saiyan's major buyers. So much, they started taking control of Vegeta. The ruler of them, Freeza, learned of the legend of the Super Saiyan, where once every millennium, a Saiyan would reach incredible power. He feared he would face one of these, and started annihilating them, staring with King Vegeta. Eventually the whole planet blew up, with only 4 Saiyans surviving. One of them was an ancestor of your mother."

A new batch of questions arose for Gordon, but he let King Kai finish his other questions.

"Your super strength is a result of Human-Saiyan puberty. All humans have puberty, as do Saiyans, although they differ quite a bit. Humans lose control of many functions periodically, as Saiyans have incredible momentary jumps in power. Your Saiyan blood and genes are the cause of this, as Saiyans lack adrenaline, but combine it with human rage, and you have your momentary power bursts."

"So any living being can master KI? Sweet!" Gordon said, perking up.

"You don't have a tail because your father's colony realized it was holding them back from the power of the Super Saiyan, as any male Saiyan- full or hybrid- can attain it, so every one got the gene removed. I picked you because female Saiyans cannot attain Super Saiyan because, well, men are simply stronger." King Kai tried hard not to laugh.

"Your father has not experienced KI for too long, and it would be very hard. But you are young and strong, and with human qualities you can become stronger faster. Your real grandfather was the current leader of the Saiyan colony, and attained Super Saiyan 3. Even though it skipped a generation, your Super Saiyan potential is still dormant, and could be revealed with training."

Now Gordon was excited as the plane landed, and they walked off. "So you're saying I can become a Super Saiyan?" He asked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Gordon. As we begin training today, you must learn to control your strength, especially through your puberty. When the time comes, we will work on higher levels."

King Kai and Gordon walked into the Other World, starting a new beginning for Saiyan warriors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters… yet.

King Kai and Gordon walked around the Other World, as they passed warriors from every time period, Gordon was astonished. They were flying, using super strength, shooting energy blasts, and moving faster than he could see. He realized someday he will be able to do these things, and got excited.

"Where are you taking me, King Kai?" Gordon asked curiously.

"Your father isn't the only one with Saiyan blood. Your mother can trace back to the one of the pure blood Saiyans from Vegeta.

"Oh yeah, who?" Gordon asked, remembering the Saiyans King Kai told him.

Gordon and King Kai walked up to a rocky valley with a lake in the middle. Meditating in mid-air was what seemed to be a Saiyan. He had black spiky hair with some grayness in it, indicating his death was of age, but honorable nonetheless.

"Gordon, this is Vegeta. The prince of Saiyans."

Gordon looked at the Saiyan, and couldn't believe he was related to someone like him. He walked down the cliff and walked into the lake, with his shoes in the water. Vegeta snapped out of meditation, eying the boy.

"Hmm? What are you doing here kid? You're not dead." Vegeta replied, much more calmly then he would be known to talk to a stranger.

Slightly nervous about meeting a dead relative, he extended his hand, saying, "Hi, I'm Gordon. I'm your great, great, etc. grandson."

Vegeta cracked a smile and extended his hand to shake Gordon's. "How did you end up here, kid?"

Gordon pointed to King Kai, waving with a big smile on his face. Vegeta smirked. "The Kai brought you? Typical. What do you want?"

Gordon tried to sound tough to his great grandfather. "I need to learn to use KI, I'm the Earth's only capable Saiyan for fighting."

Vegeta noticed the determination in his descent's eyes, but shook his head. "Do you know how much time has passed since my generation? I could teach you, but your human dominance will never allow you to realize your Saiyan potential."

Gordon chuckled. "Maybe if it was just my mom, but my Dad is a full blooded Saiyan. There was a hidden colony of them, but he's the only one left."

Vegeta took a moment to take this all in. Then he smiled. "The Kai told you this, didn't he?" Not expecting a quick response, Vegeta continued. "Alright kid, we'll start with the basics. But don't expect an easy time just because you're my flesh and blood!"

Gordon, both nervous and excited at the same time, smiled. Vegeta flew away from the lake and carried Gordon by dangling him from his arms onto one of the fake planets in the Other World Tournament stadium. Gordon and Vegeta walked onto a large rock and sat down.

"Alright Gordon, we'll start with the basics. I sense you are incredibly weak for a fighter, but slightly above average for a non-KI human of your age and size. Put your hands in a cup, and try to get a feeling of all your energy. Dig into it from your mind and soul, and keep digging until you have enough.

Gordon tried this, watching Vegeta creating a sphere of energy effortlessly. He tried as hard as he could, but nothing came out. Vegeta noticed his struggle and frustration.

"Gordon, hold still." Creating a small blast, Vegeta fired the energy to surround Gordon, and Gordon had a small aura around him. Soon enough, Gordon created a ball of energy in his hands. He grinned big.

"Alright, now try to do it without my help."

Gordon nodded, and re-cupped his hands, focusing hard, a few seconds passed with nothing, until a large energy ball was created, even bigger than the last one. He fired it into the sky, creating a fairly large explosion. Vegeta was astonished by his quick learning. Vegeta stood up, followed by Gordon.

"Alright kid, next is some basic fighting maneuvers. I'll go very gentle on you, so there's no excuse for whining." Vegeta instructed.

Gordon nodded, ready to grin and bear it. Vegeta threw a fairly moderate speed punch, but Gordon barely dodged it.

"You can do better than that, kid." Vegeta told him.

Vegeta used a sweep kick, and Gordon jumped over it. Vegeta responded with a karate chop of sorts, and Gordon reared his head out of the way. Gordon tried his hand at fighting. Throwing a punch at Vegeta, Vegeta grabbed it and chucked Gordon's fist out of his hand.

"Try harder and faster. Trust me, you won't hurt me."

Vegeta threw a series of jabs, Gordon dodged them all until one connected with his cheek, knocking him down. He wiped his face noticing he had a little blood. He got up and turned his head to see Vegeta elbowing him right in the stomach, sending him to his knees.

"Come on kid, I know you like to bow to the Prince of all Saiyans, but you're my descendant! Fight back! You're a Saiyan!" Vegeta taunted.

Vegeta grabbed Gordon by the collar and chucked him off the rock onto the lower surface of the planet. Gordon rubbed his head, as it hurt pretty bad, but tried not to show his pain. Vegeta jumped down and ran towards him.

"I'm not even not trying!" (No typo- extra emphasis) Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta was about to knee Gordon in the face, but Gordon got up and had a face of rage on, running towards Vegeta, he tackled him straight into a rock wall. Gordon came out without bruises but tired and worried that Vegeta would get mad. However, Vegeta walked out grinning.

"That's the Saiyan rage I'm talking about!"

He noticed Gordon was short of breath, so he took out a spare water bottle and threw it at Gordon. Gordon barely caught it, exhausted and over-whelmed by Vegeta's throw. He took the cap off and started drinking it and sat down. Vegeta sighed.

"Why did I get stuck with baby-sitting duty? Where's that blasted Kakarot when you need him?" Vegeta said.

Gordon noticed the rebel in Vegeta. He simply grinned and asked a question.

"Uncle Vegeta, could you show me a Super Saiyan?" Gordon requested, trying hard not to laugh.

Vegeta glanced at Gordon, then chuckled. "Come on kid, what use will that be to you?"

"Well, soon I hope to become one myself."

Vegeta couldn't help laughing. He showed no sympathy for the young Saiyan's big hopes. "Squirt, let me explain something. It takes years of training and practice to become a Super Saiyan. You have no recent bloodline to attain Super Saiyan, so I doubt…"

Gordon cut him off, slightly peeved. "My grandfather was a Super Saiyan 3 before he gave birth to my father. You saying I don't have the Super Saiyan recessive gene?"

Vegeta noticed the spark in Gordon's eyes. He realized know he got himself into a corner. "Alright twerp, I'll show you the first stage. Any higher and you'll get blown off this tiny planet!"

Vegeta got into a battle stance, spreading his legs and balling his fists next to his waist. Flashing gold slowly, he yelled with all the might in his lungs, and started generating a heavy wind. Gordon just sat there, full of anticipation. At Vegeta's ankles a golden aura started generating, and then it engulfed his body. His eyes started turning green, and his hair flashed yellow. After one huge and bright flash, a bunch of dust and smoke covered him. Once it cleared, Gordon gasped. Vegeta had a golden aura, yellow waving hair, and bright green eyes.

"And that is the Super Saiyan." Vegeta said.

Gordon was amazed by this. He just sat there, dumbfounded. Vegeta powered down, and walked over to Gordon to help him up.

"Every day in the afternoon, you train for 2 hours. The Kai will pick you up in your room after school. We will make you a Super Saiyan. I swear it, kid."

Gordon smiled big. He knew he had quite the adventure going for him…

One month later…

Gordon had mastered the basics of KI. Flight, super strength, energy blasts, super speed, energy sensing, and everything else a warrior needed. Vegeta made him a spare jumpsuit that was blue with white gloves and boots, a white collar and a white belt. Gordon wanted a cape at first, but Vegeta said it would make him look cheesy, and eventually Gordon agreed. Gordon had grown quite a bit of muscle tone from training, leaving his Earth friends and family wondering. Gordon still had yet to become a Super Saiyan yet, no matter how hard he tried.

On a Saturday of training, Vegeta and King Kai were with Gordon in the Other World, sitting on a rock watching him trying to go Super Saiyan. Gordon started powering up as hard as he could and pushed his limits, but it wouldn't work. He eventually tired himself out and kneeled onto the ground exhausted.

"Give yourself a break, Gordon. Your progress has been good this whole month already!" King Kai said.

"Good isn't good enough. We need great to be able to protect the Earth!" Vegeta said, being the 'bad cop' to this scenario.

Gordon sat down and sighed. He wasn't sure if he was ready to protect the Earth. He was well aware that when word got out across the universe of a Saiyan warrior, they all would want a piece of him. He took out a water bottle and drank it, taking a break. Vegeta looked at him, thinking.

'I may be kind of hard on the kid, but I know better than anyone else that if anyone will save the Earth anytime soon, it's gotta be him.'

King Kai looked over to see the Grand Kai walking over to them.

"Hey blue dude. Hey spiky hair dudes. We have a problem in HELL." Grand Kai announced. Gordon lifted his head, listening.

"A bunch of robotic warriors from a planet that just came in from being blown up have captured all of the HELL administrators. Vegeta, go round up a bunch of warriors to get the situation done, pro bono."

Vegeta just nodded, thinking he could take care of the problem himself. He flew off.

"Meanwhile, I'll get the Beba chick to bring them there." The Grand Kai walked off. King Kai didn't realize Gordon had a smirk on his face.

Vegeta and about 10 other warriors were near Beba and her crystal balls, as she created a blue sphere around them, about to teleport them to HELL. At the last minute, Gordon flew into the blue sphere without warning, also getting teleported to HELL.

The warriors arrived in HELL, as Beba teleported back out. The warriors looked around to see a bunch of administrators tied up.

"So, where are those robots?" Gordon spoke out loud, not realizing everyone didn't know he was with them.

"Kid, what are you doing here? It's too dangerous!" Vegeta scolded.

"Hey, I can handle myself!" Gordon said, taking a defiant stance.

"You defiantly have my blood, kid." Vegeta remarked.

The warriors looked up to see a bunch of robots on the cliff edges of HELL. They began speaking.

"HELL is our domain now, intruders will be annihilated immediately!" They said.

The robots started firing lasers. The warriors flew out of the way and started attacking the robots. Gordon managed to barely follow suit. The warriors started smashing their heads and wrecking them, but they were soon outnumbered. The warriors were put into a giant glowing cube that served as a prison for them. They shot blasts and attacked the walls, but escaped was impossible. Gordon watched from behind a rock, now frightened.

"There's one more left." A voice said from nowhere, and then it was revealed.

The voice was Cell, with all of the Z warrior's other old enemies. Gordon gulped, as King Kai told him all about their stories.

"The monkey is hiding his power. Blast him out!" Freeza demanded.

The robots fired in all directions, while Gordon managed to barely avoid them. He knew if he didn't act fast, he would die. Balling his fists with rage, he leaped from the rock and tackled one of the robots into the ground.

"Well, the monkey came out of hiding!" Babidi remarked.

Gordon, without thinking, started blasting everyone with all his might, until Freeza came out unharmed and grabbed his foot with his tail, and dangled him in front of his face.

"Before we destroy you monkey, we'll destroy your dead friends! Without their bodies, there's no coming back!" He laughed evily.

The robots began to charge up a powerful missile aimed at the prisoners in the energy cube. Gordon was now mad. He didn't care what it took, he would protect the Other World warriors. Shaking his hands defiantly in fists, he screamed as loud as he could. The whole area started rumbling violently as he roared. He started glowing gold and repelled himself off of Freeza's tail. Floating in midair, he had a gold aura covering him, and his hair started waving and turning gold, with his eyes flashing a bright, pupil-less green. With one final scream, Gordon illuminated all of HELL. The robots were blown away, while the others stood there in surprise. The power was enough to destroy the energy cube from the outside, freeing the warriors. The flash around Gordon disappeared, and he landed on the ground. He still had his aura, his green eyes, golden hair, and a look of confidence on his face.

He was a Super Saiyan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Vegeta watched in awe at his ancestor. The first Super-Saiyan in centuries. Gordon just stood there, completely confident. He gained a smirk on his face equivalent to Vegeta. Freeza spoke up with a scared face.

"Not another one!" He cried out.

Gordon looked at Freeza, and used super speed to teleport in front of the Chaneling. Giving a strong kick to the chest, Freeza went flying in the air. Gordon flew up and met Freeza, who was breathing hard in mid-air.

"I-Will-Kill-You-Monkey!" Freeza declared.

"Kill this." Was Gordon's response.

Charging his whole golden body into Freeza, he shoved the lizard into a rock. Then charging up an energy blast with his right palm, he bent his thumb. Sticking his arm out, he shot a powerful blast, shoving Freeza right into a blood lake. Vegeta smirked. He knew exactly what it was. It was his technique. The Big Bang.

"Good show, kid. Let's see you handle this!" Cell said.

On cue, Cell, Baby, Super 17, the Shadow Dragons, and Brolly appeared in a circle around him. The new Super Saiyan was no match for such warriors.

"All of you get the robots and the other freaks. I'm helping my great grandson." Vegeta commanded.

The Saiyan Prince used super speed to teleport by Gordon. Gordon looked over.

"Go help the others. I'll handle these clowns." Vegeta commanded.

"Are you sure? King Kai said you lost to pretty much all of these guys." Gordon said.

"That was centuries ago. I've gotten so much more powerful. With the scale of power increase, I'll need no more than Super Saiyan 1.5." Vegeta responded.

Nodding, Gordon flew out of the way to the others. Vegeta looked around.

"Ready to lose, welts?" Vegeta asked.

Powering up, he went SSJ. The fighters tried to charge at Vegeta, but with speed faster than the eye could see, he defeated Cell in one punch, Baby was sent to the ground on one kick, Super 17 got blown away when Vegeta powered up some more. He grabbed Brolly by the leg and swung the weaker SSJ into the Shadow Dragons, defeating all of them with ease. Gordon was having no trouble eliminating the rest of the robots. He got confronted with a few more enemies like King Cold, Cooler, Nappa, and the Red Ribbon Army, but had ease defeating them. He then went to the tied up demons and freed them. The Other World fighters threw the bad guys in their cells.

"It's too cramped…" Babidi whined.

"Deal with it, wizard!" Pikon said.

Vegeta flew down to Gordon, as they were both SSJ, he smiled.

"Not bad for a kid. Looks like I have a new sparring partner." Vegeta said. Gordon's eyes lit up.

Back in the Other World, Beba was about to take Gordon home. Vegeta gave Gordon a special wristband.

"If someone attacks you on Earth, this band will give you your jumpsuit when you power up. Use it to protect your identity as a SSJ. We don't need a celebrity Saiyan, do we?" Vegeta asked.

Gordon nodded, and was teleported back into his room. He looked in his mirror on his closet door. His muscles had grown a lot, and even looked different even when he wasn't a Super Saiyan. Never getting a chance to look at himself as a SSJ, he powered up, but only lightly so he wouldn't cause a commotion. He looked at his blond hair and turquoise eyes.

"Man, wish I could stay Super Saiyan. Sure do think girls would think I would be cuter…" He sighed, and powered down.

Walking downstairs, he saw his 2 best friends at the door, Monica and Denny.

"Wanna hang out today Gordon?" Denny asked.

Gordon nodded, figuring why not. Walking through New York, they went to the mall and walked around. Gordon started sensing the KI of the people around them, it was still a weird feeling. They got lunch at a food court, and sat down. Denny and Monica watched in horror as Gordon devoured so much food. Being a Saiyan fighter now, his eating instincts finally kicked in.

"Dude, how can you be eating like this? You're not even fat; if anything, you've got some serious guns on you!" Denny remarked.

Gordon looked at his muscles, and blushed. 'How will I tell them about this? I haven't even told my parents and I don't think I should, but maybe I can tell them.' He stopped when he sensed some disturbed energy. He looked up at the huge skylight window at the ceiling of the mall. He widened his eyes. Something was coming. But what?

His question got answered when a strange being came crashing through the window. It landed in the middle of the mall. People ran out screaming except for the trio, as the humans were standing shaking. The being was red-skinned, and a robotic scientist of sorts, like Dr. Myuu.

"Greetings, Saiyan." The being said, pointing to Gordon. "I am Dr. Copper."

"How original." Gordon smirked, unscared.

"I have come to this planet, as for weeks I have sensed a growing power. My calculations were correct- you are a Saiyan. By destroying you, I can gain knowledge of your kind to use for my experiment."

"What's going on? What's a Saiyan?" Monica asked.

Gordon didn't really hear her- he looked around and saw the mall was desolate. He decided to take action even with his friends here.

Spreading his feet out and balling his fists, he started gathering energy. Starting to scream, his eyes flickered green and his hair beamed yellow. In a flash, he no longer wore his street clothes- his blue jumpsuit was back on, and he was a SSJ. He was no longer able to be seen as Gordon, and although Monica and Denny didn't know what was going on, they still knew it was Gordon.

Dr. Copper stood shocked. He did not expect such great power. However, he welcomed this challenge.

"Bring it on kid! I hope you are ready to die!"


End file.
